crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.67: Parasitism (1)
The chapter starts with Carne in her Dilemma, she's telling by her mother that both she and his father killed by her, and yet she's still living normally without bothering by the fearsome incident that both her parents died in her own hands. Carne who's trying to escape by this revelation, run away while asking herself whereabouts and calling for help to somebody. Suddenly, Neal smack her while she's running then he starts to provoke her. Carne who's kneeling down on the ground, surprise by his sudden action. When she's going to cried in despair, Setz appears in her back telling her "it's fine". She stand up and turn to Setz and become happy by his appearance while assuming to comfort her, Setz continue to tell her that even she like him so much, he never love her even once and provoke her by telling that she can relieve, and disappear to his life. Carne who's in state of shock by this revelation and overwhelm by her emotion, cried in despair while kneeling down on the ground once again At Student Council Room, Setz who noticed Carne lost in thought and depressed telling her "what's wrong" and "why she don't look well", she answered him coldly "it's nothing". Then Setz announce to Bathory, Carne, Neal and Sai Kul starting today was the beginning of Security Reinforcement Patrol. He adviced to them that they must always be alert, he begin to say that the patrol leader today was Carne along with Neal and Bathory, Carne answered coldly "okay", while Neal bothered by this task and Bathory excited to their task. Setz tells Sai Kul that his coming with him to which he was surprise, and prompts "okay". While both Neal and Bathory pissed off by this, Setz told them that they must do their best while staring to Carne. Cut to Lark who approach by Seere, asking him if he's gonna going today to Angela because the class today are over. Lark answered her he was, and ask her why then he noticed the paper she's holding. Seere ask him a favor to delivered the paper to Angela, Lark ask her if they can't go together to which she answered "No",because she's have an appointment with her friends then she started to leave. Lark comments that she look lively recently and he's happy to saw her like that, then she turn to him while asking him "really", and she happily thank him then she leave. Lark who's curious about the contents of paper, started to read it's content. He become dumbfounded and dismay about the contents, and telling himself that it's better to passed it to Angela. At Nurse Office, Angela who's surprise by the contents of paper, she express her amazement to Seere that she knew she's smart but doing this formulas and conclusions of her research are feats that not at her age can't done and praised her that she's a genius, while saying Seere must great help in her conducting research. Lark who ignored all of the words his saying after he gave to Angela the papers,become enraged then starts shouting her name to which she startled and shock. Lark menacingly tell her that she must listen to what other people have to say, she agrees while telling what he wanted to say. Lark who suggest to her that all of them should have fun this weekend, to which she ask him comically who's his saying "all" and reminded him that he just have his retake exams last week. Lark telling her with tender words that he heard Bathory's birthday already passed, and he want this opportunity to get away from school and relax, while ignoring the words she say to him. Angela demands to know about his retake exam, then she turns her attention about Bathory's birthday. Lark tell her that he heard about that it was a few weeks ago, then she ask him the place he want to go and comments to Lark remembered her birthday was a relief. Lark told her that he want a tour to Navarus Region, he want to go in Artificial Lake and Observation Tower to saw all of the place in Navarus Region, then she happily say to him "okay" and she will send him there with Bathory and his friends. Lark then forced her to come with them, when she was about to starts the reason why she can't go with them, suddenly the door was opened by Bathory calling her name. Lark and Angela turns their attention to the door, greets by Bathory and Carne. Lark was surprise by their appearance, then Neal come along with them after the two with a distance of seconds before they enter, telling Bathory and Carne that they didn't need to come in Nurse Office, while Lark left awe in Neal's Presence. Chapters Previous Next Ch.66: Mother (6) Ch.68: Parasitism (2) Category:Chapters